MINE
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Sweet Surprise! [Drabble Collection, KaiSoo, Genderswitch, RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**MINE**

.

.

.

Cast : KaiSoo & others support cast

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves , and I own the story

Warn : Genderswitch! Typos! DLDR!

.

.

No conflict, just romantic!

.

.

.

.

Saturday night. Malam kencan sejuta umat, tapi Kyungsoo bukan termasuk dari salah satu umat-umat itu. Status single yang dipegangnya sejak bayi belum berubah juga sampai usianya yang 17 tahun ini. Bukannya sombong, banyak pria yang sudah mengajak Kyungsoo kencan dan menjalin hubungan atau semacamnya. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak itu semua karena seseorang bernama—

"Buatkan aku ramen Soo!" Perintah pria berpigmen tan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi.

—Jongin. Kim Jongin lah alasan ditolaknya semua pria yang mengajaknya berkencan.

Bahkan seminggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo menolak ajakan kencan Kris sunbae yang tinggi, tampan, putih, kaya, kebule-bulean lagi.

"Ish, kau menggangguku saja. Aku sedang menyelesaikan bacaan novelku. Kau buat saja ramen sendiri. Apa susahnya sih!" Tolak Kyungsoo sebal, dia sangat penasaran dengan novel detektif yang sedang dibacanya ini dan Jongin sangat mengganggunya.

"Ayolah Soo~ aku lapar sekali. Umma sedang pergi dengan noona dan tidak ada makanan dirumah. Jebaaaal~ " Jongin merengek sambil memasang aegyo gagalnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal, dia selalu kalah jika menghadapai permintaan Jongin.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari baring-baringnya, lalu menuju dapur dengan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Soo—"

Hanya sahabat. Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat. Dan hati Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sesak.

"—Aku menyayangimu~ "

Kyungsoo juga menyayangimu Jongin, tapi dalam konteks berbeda dan jumlah yang tak sama. Karena sayangnya lebih besar dan tak terhingga hingga melewati batas kata sahabat.

:::

Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Mereka tinggal dalam kompleks yang sama sejak kecil, bahkan rumah mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Tidak heran mereka saling bersahabat sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka seperti—

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak bilang jika akan menonton konser EXO juga, tau begitu kan kita bisa berangkat bersama" Jongin membuka percakapan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah janjian dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula kau pergi dengan teman-teman priamu, tidak nyaman jika aku jadi satu-satunya wanita di sana."

Jongin mencibir.

"Besok kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun sepulang sekolah."

"Kemana?"

"Lusa, Chanyeol ulang tahun. Baekhyun ingin mencari hadiah spesial untuk Chanyeol. Aku juga ingin mencari hadiah untuk si Park itu."

"Oiya, lusa kan ulang tahun Chanyeol!" Jongin menepuk jidatnya."Aku belum mencari hadiah untuk Chanyeol, kalau begitu besok aku ikut kalian yaaa~ "

"Ish, kau ini. Pergi saja sendiri!"

—gula dan semut. Dimana ada Jongin, maka disitu ada Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. Atau planet yang mengorbit pada matahari. Kehidupan Kyungsoo selalu dikelilingi oleh Jongin, dan begitu juga dengan Jongin.

Dan itu sangatlah manis.

:::

"Hah~ mengapa tidak ada acara yang menarik malam ini?" Gerutu Jongin sambil menukar chanel berulang kali.

"Kau lupa sekarang malam minggu, memang biasanya acaranya membosankan semua. Sepertinya pihak stasiun tivi tahu jika banyak yang malam mingguan dibandingkan menonton Tivi."

"Seharusnya mereka memikirkan para lajang yang tidak pergi malam mingguan. Menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya, chanel berakhir di acara music.

"Makanya jangan melajang."

"Kau sendiri lajang."

"Tapi aku tidak mengeluh sepertimu."

"Tetap saja kau lajang."

"Kau yang membuatku tetap melajang."

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo."Kau bicara apa tadi? suaramu kecil sekali."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Jongin. Dia kembali ke kamar, melanjutkan acara membaca novelnya, juga menghindari Susana canggung yang tiba-tiba tercipta di tengah mereka.

:::

"Soo~ Soo-ie~ Kyungsoo~ " Jongin mencolek-colek lengan Kyungsoo, dia menelungkup di samping Kyungsoo yang khidmat membaca novel.

Bugh!

"Aw! Kau sadis sekali!" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang kena timpuk novel yang dibaca Kyungsoo.

"Makanya jangan ganggu aku."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan cemberut. Lumayan juga sakit di timpuk novel setebal 200 halaman itu.

"Makanya jangan mengabaikan aku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

Kyungsoo meletakkan novelnya di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Tapi aku merasa kau mengabaikanku sekarang."

Jongin berganti posisi sama-sama terlentang di samping Kyungsoo, tatapannya penuh terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Itu perasaanmu saja."

Kyungsoo masih menatap langit-langit. Posisi Jongin yang berbaring di sampingnya juga fakta tentang perasaannya sendiri membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan dagdigdug. Rasanya seperti naik roller coster sampai langit ke tujuh.

"Jadi perasaanku salah?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Jadi, aku salah merindukanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo refleks menoleh. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik gelap Jongin, tapi buru-buru Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain asal bukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa semua sirkulasi darahnya sedang berpusat di pipi dan jantungnya. Memerah dan berdebar.

"Aku merasa kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini dan aku merindukanmu." Jelas Jongin enteng.

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak mengabaikanmu." Kyungsoo masih ngotot dan dia gugup.

"Iya, kau sudah bilang tadi. Tapi, tetap saja aku merindukanmu."

"Apanya yang masih dirindukan? Kau bahkan sudah berbaring di sampingku saat ini."

"Dan aku seperti berbaring dengan boneka karena kau mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu!" Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin.

"Nah, begitu dong. Apa bagusnya langit-langit kamarmu itu di bandingkan aku yang tampan ini." Jongin menyeringai.

Blush~

Kyungsoo merona dan dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin.

"Kau bicara apa sih."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dan memilih duduk, berbaring di samping Jongin membuat kerja jantungnya berjalan tidak normal dan perutnya dililit berjuta kupu-kupu.

Grep!

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kembali berbaring dan mengunci tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya yang tertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Jo-jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo panik, dia juga gugup. Jongin sedang focus menatap dirinya.

"Aku ingin memeluk dirimu. Biasanya jika aku merindukan umma, umma akan memelukku"

"Ta-tapi aku kan bukan ummamu."

"Tapi, kau 'kan akan jadi umma dari anak-anakku."

Kyungsoo terpana, kaget dan…. senang. Tentu saja, dia sangat sangat senang mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya dengan umma dari anak-anak Jongin? Mereka kan hanya bersahabat, bahkan Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

"J-jongin, apa maksudmu? Kita 'kan bersahabat."

"Iya, tapi 'kan tidak ada larangan menikahi sahabat."

Jongin mengelus pipi chubby Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi menikah 'kan harus ada cinta."

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo kelabakan."J-jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau menikah denganku dan kau juga mencintaiku?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo.

"YA! Siapa yang bilang begitu! "

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin, dia menoleh ke samping berusaha menghindari tatapan menggoda Jongin yang tampak menyebalkan di matanya. Tidak tahukah Jongin jika pacuan kuda sudah berpindah lahan di jantung Kyungsoo, tidakkah dia mendengar derapnya yang kencang?

"Tapi, pipimu memerah Soo~ " Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo semakin bersemu, dia tidak berani metap Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan~ " Ujar Kyungsoo lirih, dia masih malu-malu.

"Apa susahnya sih bilang iya, padahal 'kan aku juga cinta padamu."

Deg!

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Dan Jongin membalas dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Kyungsoo masih shock.

"Aku mencintaimu~ "

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Soo~ "

"Gotjimal."

Rasa tidak percaya masih ,menghinggap di hati Kyungsoo. Berarti cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan 'kan?

Chup~

"Masih tidak percaya?" Jongin bersiap mencium Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo langsung panik.

"Tidak—"

Chup~

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu maksudku!" Kyungsoo langsung membekap bibirnya, takut Jongin menciumnya lagi. Kyungsoo sudah memerah hebat sekarang dan Jongin suka melihatnya.

Kyungsoo tampak manis dan imut.

"Jadi?"

"Aku percaya padamu." Kyungsoo masih menutupi mulutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Kyungsoo semakin merona hebat. Dia tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"Dan?"

"Menjadi umma dari anak-anakmu."

"Kita, anak-anak kita."

"Ya, anak-anak kita."

Dan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak memeluk Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hatinya seperti diisi helium, mengembang dan ringan hingga membuat bibirnya tak henti mengumbar senyum indah.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin, Saranghae~"

"Ya, aku tahu. Nadoo Saranghae Do Kyungsoo~ "

:::

"Sejak kapan kau suka padaku?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka kembali terbaring dengan tangan terkait erat dan mengudara. Tangan Kyungsoo seperti ditakdirkan mengisi kekosongan di sana.

"Molla~ tapi aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Krystal." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini. Kau bahkan tidak bilang akan pergi ke konser EXO. Padahal 'kan kami dekat karena tugas kelompok."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka!"

"Hahaha, kau cemburu?"

"Tidak! Aku 'kan hanya tidak suka bukan cemburu!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengelak, walaupun percuma saja.

"Ck, masih saja mengelak." Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri sejak kapan menyukaiku?"

"Aku pun tak tahu. Yang jelas aku sebal melihat pria-pria itu mendekatimu dan mengajakmu kencan. Apalagi Kris sunbae! Aku takut kau menerima ajakan kencannya waktu itu, apalagi dia sunbae popular."

"Tapi kan aku tidak pernah menerima ajakan mereka."

"Bagus, karena kau hanya milikku."

"Jongin~ jadi sekarang kita apa?" Kyungsoo menghadap pada Jongin.

"Menurutmu kita ini apa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kita bersahabat tapi juga saling mencintai. Tapi, biasanya dua orang yang saling mengungkapkan rasa suka mereka akan berpacaran."

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita berpacaran sekarang. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Jika kita berpacaran, kita harus seperti orang-orang lain berpacaran."

"Apa itu?"

"Igo."

Chup~

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

**Wuaaaa, efek dengerin lagu mine petra sihombing nih. **

**Semoga suka rnr?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chu Energy**

**.**

_A KaiSoo Fanfiction, Drabble, Typo(s), Genderswitch_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

.

.

Kyungsoo kesal melihat bocah hitam tengil yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya sekarang, bocah hitam itu Jongin—teman sekelasnya, tetangga samping rumahnya, sahabatnya dan sialnya sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Harusnya sekarang Jongin membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas kelompok bahasa inggris, tapi lihatlah, bocah hitam itu malah asik dengan psp-nya sendiri. Mengabaikan tugas kelompoknya, padahal tadi dia yang menawari untuk langsung mengerjakan setelah pulang sekolah.

Dasar hitam!

"Jongin, kerjakan tugas ini dan berhenti main game! Atau aku akan melempar Psp mu ke sungai Han jika kau masih saja berkutat dengan benda sialan itu!" omel Kyungsoo lalu merampas Psp Jongin dari tangannya.

"Ya ya ya! Kyungsoo! Kembalikan! Awas saja kalau kau berani membuangnya ke sungai Han, aku akan memperkosamu." Ancam Jongin masih berusaha merebut Psp-nya.

"Ish, bicaramu kotor sekali, otakmu perlu dicuci supaya kelakuanmu juga ikut bersih."

"Ck!" Jongin mendecak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan semakin kesal karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan psp-nya."Berani kotor itu baik," ucap Jongin membela diri.

"Mwo? Ungkapan dari mana itu?"

"Iklan," Jongin nyengir memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Ck!" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal," Aku akan menyita psp-mu sampai kita selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini!"

"Iya Iya, tapi aku butuh makanan untuk menambah energyku dalam mengerjakan tugas itu Soo~" rengek Jongin seperti anak TK.

"jangan banyak merengek, ayo kerjakan!"

"Ish, galak sekali sih. Kalau tak mau mencarikan, aku minta energy yang dekat saja,"

Kyungsoo menoleh, dia bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya."Energi yang dekat? Apa?"

Chu~

satu kecupan singkat di bibir Kyungsoo berhasil dicuri Jongin, kemudian bocah itu terkekeh puas.

"It's called the chu energy, babe."

.

.

.

RnR?

(semoga readers paham sama drabble aneh ini ;D paipai^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Surprise!**

.

_A KaiSoo Fanfiction, Drabble, Typo(s), Genderswitch_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

.

.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tidak bisa dipercaya, seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah sadar sejak dulu jika Jongin itu suka sekali ingkar janji dengan alasan lupalah, inilah, itulah. Dasar banyak alibi!

"Soo.. Kyungsoo! Tunggu aku, kita perlu bicara!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo cepat sebelum perempuan itu semakin menghindarinya.

Oke, siapa yang tidak ingin menghindari pria tan itu jika melihat wajahnya saja langsung membuat emosi Kyungsoo naik. Bayangan kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang tidak mengenakkan muncul saat melihat wajah menyebalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Lepas Jongin! Ish, jauh-jauh sana. Aku sedang tidak ingin dekat dirimu!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang semakin erat mencekal lengannya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Kyungsoo melengos, semakin kesal mendengar ucapan maaf yang dengan mudahnya terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya ini. tidak tahu apa jika Kyungsoo sangat kesal dan kata maaf tidak bisa mendinginkan hatinya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Jongin sudah janji akan datang ke bioskop setelah futsal untuk menemaninya nonton yang juga merupakan acara double date bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, malam ini Kyungsoo harus merelakan diri menjadi obat nyamuk bagi pasangan konyol yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu karena Jongin tidak datang, alasannnya lupa.

Huh?! Alasan apa itu? bisakah Kyungsoo juga beralasan lupa jika memiliki kekasih semenyebalkan Jongin?

Jongin merangkum dua jemari Kyungsoo ke dalam genggamannya,"Sayang, maaf yaa.."

"Mengapa sih kau mudah sekali lupa? Apa aku sudah tidak penting lagi?" kesal Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, tidak. kau segalanya bagiku," bantah Jongin cepat.

"Lalu kenapa lupa? Alasan macam apa itu? apa kau tidak punya penjelasan lain? hari ini kupikir kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama dengan melakukan double date. Tapi ternyata—" Kyungsoo mendengus kasar." Kau tidak tahu sih rasanya sendirian diantara sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, dicueki, rasanya seperti penganggu saja—tidak diinginkan."

"Soo, aku—"

"Pokoknya jangan temui aku dulu, aku kesal melihat wajahmu!" potong Kyungsoo cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah memelasnya.

.

.

.

Lampu ruang tamu sudah padam, mungkin para penghuni rumah sudah pergi tidur. Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah dengan lemas, tenaganya habis untuk menangis di sepanjang jalan pulang. Sisa-sisa air matanya masih terlihat jelas dan belum mengering.

Keadaan di dalam rumah sungguh gelap gulita, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali cahaya samar-samar yang menerobos ventilasi rumah tapi itupun tidak membantu banyak. Masih dengan terisak pelan, Kyungsoo mencari-cari saklar lampu yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Pet, lampu hidup dan—

"SAENGILCUKHAEHAMNIDA,SOO-IE!" Koor serempak itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri kaget dengan posisi memegang saklar lampu. Disana berdiri ayah dan ibunya, lalu ada oppanya—Minho—yang sedang memegang kue dengan hiasan lilin dengan angka delapan belas. Tidak hanya ada mereka saja, ada ayah dan ibu Jongin juga serta noonanya–Taemin, mereka semua mengenakan topi kerucut yang tampak konyol.

"Ya ampun sayang, kenapa menangis? Kau terharu yaa.." Ibu Kyungsoo mendekati anaknya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula, Lalu semuanya ikut mengerubungi Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua ide Jongin," ujar Taemin.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo semakin kaget.

"Iya, bocah itu harus membayar oppa karena sudah membantunya membuat kejutan ini untukmu." Ujar Minho, tapi kemudian Taemin menepuk lengannya tidak terima.

"Anak kita benar-benar romantis yaa.. walaupun dekorasi ruangan ini mirip pesta anak-anak tapi oemma salut dengan usahanya untuk memberikanmu kejutan." Tambah ibu Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ruang tamu rumahnya memang sudah berubah seperti pesta ulangtahun sepupunya yang masih TK. Banyak balon warna-warni disana sini. Kekanakan sekali tapi ini sungguh manis.

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar, jadi karena ini Jongin tidak datang ke acara double date tadi? Jongin menyiapkan semua ini? mengapa pula harus beralasan lupa? Bilang saja sejujurnya, pasti Kyungsoo tak akan semarah tadi pada Jongin. Dasar payah!

"Soo.. mau kemana? tiup dulu lilinnya baru pergi, lihat lilinnya sudah mau habis meleleh!" teriak Minho yang tidak dihiraukan Kyungsoo.

Siapa peduli dengan lilin itu? toh masih bisa beli lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah si pemberi lilin dan kejutan-kejutan manisnya itu.

"JONGIN!"

Bruk!

Jongin hampir terjungkal jika saja tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, Kyungsoo yang berlateriak dan menubruk dirinya sangat mengagetkan.

"Kenapa peluk-peluk? Tapi katanya tidak mau ketemu dulu?"

"Ish, jahat." Rajuk Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Iya jahat, tapi kok meluknya makin erat ya?"

"Ish, Jongin~ " rengek Kyungsoo malu,"Terimakasih yaa.." lanjutnya lagi masih malu-malu.

"Tapi kesal, kok terimakasih, senang ya kubuat kesal begitu?"

"Ish, kau ini!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan berbalik memunggungi Jongin."Pokoknya terimakasih dan juga… maaf."

Jongin terkekeh, gemas sekali melihat tingakah imut kekasihnya ini.

"Suka tidak?" Tanya Jongin sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada perut ramping Kyungsoo.

"Seperti pesta anak-anak."

"Kau kan memang masih anak-anak,"

"Ish, menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninju dada Jongin pelan, pura-pura marah.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya mendekor pesta yang keren, selama ini aku hanya pernah mendekor pesta sepupu-sepupuku yang masih TK, makanya jadinya begitu." Jelas Jongin.

"Tak apa, aku suka kok. Terimakasih ya cintaku.." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

"Iya cinta, selamat ulangtahun yaa.." Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama.

"Lihat, matamu bengkak." Ujar Jongin saat melepas kecupannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bisa dikompres."

"Karena aku yang membuat matamu bengkak, maka aku yang harus mengobati."

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang memandangnya bingung, lalu—

Cup~

Cup~

Dua kecupan manis mendarat dikedua kelopak Kyungsoo.

.

.

Other side

"Wah, lihat-lihat, mereka berpelukan."

"Awaw, manisnyaaa,"

"Ck, lama sekali pelukannya, awas saja Jongin nanti."

"Hei, hei, anakmu duluan yang memeluk anakku."

"Ish, iri sekali melihat mereka."

"Mau dipeluk juga baby?"

"Hei, jangan macam-macam!"

"Aw! Hehe maaf ahjussi,"

"Eh, eh, Sepertinya Kyungsoo ngambek."

"Cie, dipeluk lagi,"

"Cie, pukul-pukul manja."

"Cie, dikecup-kecup,"

"Apaaaa? Jongiiiiiiin!"

"Tenang bung, Cuma di kening doang."

"Dikening apanya? Tuh lagi,"

"Cuma di mata kok."

"Pokoknya Jongin harus tanggung jawab."

"Kan Cuma kecup kening sama mata, kok pake tanggung jawab segala."

"Ish, jangan berisik. Nanti kita nikahin beneran Kyungsoo sama Jongin."

"Oemma, harusnya aku dulu~ aku 'kan oppanya~ "

"Memang siapa calonnya?"

"Noonanya Jongin hehehe~"

.

.

.

_**A/N**__: wkwkwkwk endingnya apaan ituuuuhhh? Iyuh banget deh._

_Enjoy ya readers, jangan lupa ripiu-nya_

_Gomawo udah bekunjung dan baca^^_


End file.
